


Counting Sheep

by cissues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/cissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is freshly fallen and having trouble adjusting to sleep.  Dean decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> HOW HAVE I NOT WRITTEN DESTIEL BEFORE????????? Not that I'm great at it but god Destiel has been just after Sterek in my most loved OTPs. But ugh anyway this is something small that I thought would be kinda cute. It sort of happens too fast for my liking but w/e. This is sort of cute post-falling Destiel bullshit. It's sort of an AU since Castiel hasn't fallen and we're not even sure what will happen if he does so yeah I just wanted to write something cute since the show is getting so sad.

The small noises Castiel would make were seriously starting to get annoying. It was 2 o’ clock in the freaking AM and that guy would not calm the hell down. Every 30 seconds there was a rustling of sheets and a grumble of discomfort. It was ridiculous.

Letting out a quiet cry of frustration, Dean turned towards the fallen angel, a comical frown on his lips.  
“What’s your damage, Cas?” He asked, voice sleep gruff despite the lack of actual sleep. Cas turned slowly, a guilty look on his face. “I apologize, Dean. I’m not too used to sleeping quite yet. It’s strange. I can’t seem to find a position that is comfortable at all.”

Sighing, Dean felt a little bad about getting mad at his friend for something that he hasn’t been able to practice in his thousands of years of being alive. It’s not Cas’ fault that he fell and now has to abide by human rules like getting tired and hungry. At least now Dean has someone else who can appreciate a good burger.

“Have you tried counting sheep?” Dean asked, the lilt of sarcasm heavy on his words. Cas’ eyes narrowed. “What sheep?” He asked, eyes darting around the motel room as if searching for the sheep he’d perhaps missed. With an exasperated sigh, Dean threw off his covers and hopped off the couch where he’d volunteered to stay for the night. With a slightly panicked look, Cas scrambled to unwrap himself from the cocoon of sheets he was tangled in.  
“What are you doing, Dean? You can stay in your bed, it’s fine, I’ll hold still.” He said in a quiet rush. Still, Dean rolled his eyes and slipped under the covers next to the fallen angel. “I’m showing you how to frickin’ sleep. You look like you’re going to pop a blood vessel if you try any harder to do it yourself.” He mumbled, draping the covers artfully over them in a way that was just cool enough so that they didn’t overheat but cozy enough that Cas was already feeling a little sleepier.

Then there was a secure arm around his middle and Dean’s face was pressed up against his neck and the steady gust of warm breath against his skin only aided in the heaviness of Cas’ eyelids. Slowly, he wrapped a hand around the one resting on his stomach, swallowing nervously. He never used to feel like this before he fell. Human emotions were so taxing.

Dean chuckled softly against Cas’ neck, pressing his forehead into the back of Cas’ head. “Wow. I’ve thought about doing this so many times. Like, just spacing out and playing through the lead up, the excuses, everything. I didn’t think it would be this easy.”

Cas couldn’t help the smile as he squeezed Dean’s hand comfortingly because those words were shaking.  
“Before I fell, I didn’t feel like this. I knew we had a bond, and I knew it was significant. Now... how do you feel like this all the time? It’s exhausting. I’m so tired all the time. I want so many things and I’m not entirely sure what those things are. But I do know that I want you. In any capacity. I want this. I want to be near you and touch you. It’s very strange. I never wanted this before. I would be almost indifferent if this had happened before I fell. But now it... it’s wonderful.”

There’s a smile pressed into his shoulder blade and he feels his human heart that absolutely and completely belongs to him now warm and skitter, the palpitations both exhilarating and concerning.

He slowly turns to look at Dean, whose grin had shrunk down to a smirk. They both sort of went in at the same time, the kiss quick and chaste, but their faces remained close afterwards, limbs slowly wrapping around one another subconsciously as they slip into a sleep that not even Sam can wake them from in the morning. They wake around noon to an empty motel room and a note warning them not to do anything that the younger Winchester wouldn’t do and that he would be back with groceries within the hour.

They kiss and touch innocently like teenagers freshly in love, both cautious and uncertain of where it will lead, but so relieved that it’s finally happened and they don’t need to hold it in any longer.


End file.
